Redemption Bomber
Redemption Bombers are a class of very heavy bombers that drop their bombs one after the other, similar to a Kirov Airship. It is the only propeller-driven aircraft found in the Falantan Civil War. In addition, it is one of very few units which are effective against everything thanks to machine guns found within the aircraft itself. This doesn’t mean that they actually do much damage against other aircraft, however! History Since the rise of Ivan, propellered planes have seen renewed use in the military. In that case, it wouldn’t be much of a suprise that they are not only just as noisy, but even more powerful than those used in World War II. The Redemption Bomber is meant to give enemies of the Confederation a last chance to stand down before they bury them in the dirt. They have been equipped with M.A.D. (Mutually Assured Destruction) warhead bombs that deal devastating damage to anything beneath it. There’s only one downside to this fear factor, however... It’s the slowest aircraft in the war, period. Anti-air turrets and units, especially massed Flyswatters, are capable of shooting it down before it can reach its target. Usage Use them to cause massive amounts of damage to clustered or tightly-packed buildings. While not as devastating as the bombs from a Kirov Airship, they’re built to be at least faster than a zeppelin. They also need to reload between bombing runs, and a Confederate airport can only hold 2 at a time. They are able to carry up to 8 infantry (or 2 squads) to parachute down, as well, similarly to the Allies’ Century Bomber. The Rolling Thunder mechanic means that they will drop all of their bombs in a line to affect a much larger area. Unlike the Century Bomber, however, the resulting explosions are much larger and deal more damage. Send J-36 Fighters with them, too. While they are as durable as a Hammerhead, they are nowhere near as fast and as such can be focused down rather easily. Quotes When created * Redemption is imminent! * Redemption Bomber ready for takeoff! When selected * Bringing redemption! * Fueled up and ready! * The flying fortress reincarnated! * What is your desire? * The noise? Oh, that’s normal... When ordered to move * It’s happening... * They could have prevented this... * Too late to apologize! * Flying the flag! * Redemption draws near... When ordered to attack * It’s all over for them. * Punish them. * Humiliate them. * They will know true fear... * Bring the M.A.D.ness! When ordered to attack aircraft * This cat has claws! * I don’t need an escort! * Fine... I’ll do it myself. * They too shall be redeemed! * No-one is safe! In combat * Consider them... redeemed! * Look at them run! * They cannot hide! * Burn this place to the ground! Retreating * If it is Ivan’s will... * Retreating! * Back! When shot down * They remain guilty! * This is NOT OVER! * YOU CANNOT END ME! Category:Aircraft Category:Falantan Confederation